


The Coffee Ritual

by dianepm



Category: U2
Genre: Gen, I have no idea where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianepm/pseuds/dianepm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edge decides that he  wants to sit in a class a friend of his is teaching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coffee Ritual

It was early Monday morning when Sandra woke up and looked at her clock.

"FUCK!"

She was supposed to be in class at 8 am and it was 7:45. She had this deal with her friend Carly that if one of them was late they had to buy the other cup of coffee. Most mornings one or both of them were late so it worked out well.

She jumped into the first pair of jeans and shirt she saw and flew out the door bushing her hair at the same time. When she got to the coffee shop on campus there was a huge lineup. Luckily, they knew her there so she got let in the front of the line. 

10 minutes and two coffees later she rushed into the lecture hall and sat down. Without looking over she placed one coffee on her friend's table. 

"Remind me *never* to go to Cheryl's on a Sunday night and start doing jell-o shots," she said in the general direction of her friend.

What she hadn't noticed was that her friend wasn't sitting in the seat next to her. 

U2 were in town for a couple of concert dates and on the day off in between them Edge had decided that he was going to sit in on a class that a Professor that he knew well was giving. He had slipped into the back of the classroom and sat in the first available seat. He hadn't been there long when Sandra had come in and plunked a cup of coffee in front of him. He was going to say something but she started talking and he didn't want to interrupt.

"You'd think I'd've learned the last time I did this. It's not like I didn't know this would happen. It's not like you can actually taste the alcohol in them. Especially when Dan is doing the mixing. He doesn't believe in shot glasses."

Edge was just listening, trying not to make a sound so he wouldn't startle her. It was hard trying not to laugh.

"I did mean to get home before 2 am... it just didn't work out that way. Why they schedule 8 am classes on a Monday morning is beyond me anyway. Do they not realize that we actually have social lives?"

It was beginning to dawn on Sandra that she hadn't heard a word out of Carly's mouth. She had been saying all this while her head was down on her desk and her arms were being used as a pillow.

She looked over and saw an arm that was a bit too hairy to belong to her friend. Blinking, she looked up a little bit more and saw that the arm had more muscles than would be considered normal on a girl. Then she noticed stubble on a face that was most definitely male. It was when the beanie came into view that she realized who it was.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Everyone turned around.

Edge just smiled and thanked her for the coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Interference but it's kind of dead now so I recently found this place and decided to post it here. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
